Albert Rothstein (New Earth)
Atom Smasher helped lead a team of rogue metahumans (including former Infinity Inc. teammates Brain Wave and Northwind) that invaded the country and overthrew its oppressive regime. Atom Smasher initially fought against his JSA teammates in Kahndaq before deciding instead to help forge an uneasy truce—Black Adam and his compatriots could remain in power so long as they never left the country. Atom Smasher remained in the Middle Eastern nation for a time, although he eventually began to question Adam's motives. Rothstein perished while fighting against the Spectre, but was revived by Black Adam's lightning, and carried back to JSA headquarters. He was later put on trial for his actions in Kahndaq and pleaded guilty to all charges. Whilst in jail, he was approached by the founder of the Suicide Squad, Amanda Waller (also White Queen of Checkmate). Waller recruited Albert as part of a new group of covert operatives using the name, the Suicide Squad. Aware of Al's history with Black Adam, she sent the squad to San Francisco to sanction him. There, the Squad fought not only Black Adam, but Black Marvel Family members, Isis, Osiris and Sobek as well. Despite his prodigious strength, Albert lost the fight against his old colleague. When Black Adam went on a rampage following the death of the Black Marvel Family, Albert rejoined the JSA in tracking down Black Adam to Oolong Island after being pardoned by Waller, he threatened to expose the Suicide Squad. After finding Black Adam, Albert tried to reason with his old comrade while refusing to condemn him in any way, not even believing him guilty of the genocide in Bialya. However, he was dismayed that Adam admitted his actions and returned to his path of vengeance, dubbed World War III. Following the conflict, Albert continued to worked with the JSA in search for a powerless Black Adam, who was intent upon resurrecting his dead wife Isis. Unknown to the JSA, Albert personally confronts Black Adam and brings him Isis' remains, and unsuccessfully tries to persuade his friend to go into hiding. Returning to The Justice Society Albert formally returned to the JSA, asking the team for a second chance at honoring the memory of Al Pratt despite some of their skeptical members. Regardless, Albert joined the JSA in tracking the recently repowered Black Adam, who and along with a resurrected Isis stole Captain Marvel's powers and and his throne at the Rock of Eternity, and eventually encountering him in a diner. The two notably did not fight, showing that their relationship is a bit more amicable. Ultimately, Albert proved his valor as a worthy member of the JSA in which he convinced Black Adam to giving up his powers to reviving the wizard Shazam and ending the threat of the Black Marvel Family. | Powers = * : As a result of exposure to uncontrolled Thorium radiation, the Atom Smasher's mass has become unstable. Al can increase his size, allowing him to grow up to 28 feet tall. At this height, Al is resistant to all attacks from normal sized people. With atomic dispersal, Al increases the distance between his own atoms, thus increasing his overall size. Under normal circumstances, his mass would remain the same no matter how large he becomes. However, his mass increase power counteracts these effects to a point. ** : Al can increase his body's mass. His weight is multiplied by his height. Of course, as he weighs more, he has a greater effect on the environment. The power gives Al amazing resistance to physical attacks. He can also use the mass instead of his strength to inflict charging damage. This power is tied to his growth power. ** : As he grows, his strength increases, both compensating for his increased mass and allowing him to grow to greater heights. ** ** ** : While in gigantic form Atom Smasher can easily survive blows from super-strong foes and is completely unfazed by machine-gun fire. ** : Nuklon was able to become intangible after being exposed to thorium radiation. He has not shown this power in recent years. | Abilities = * : Rothstein is also a skilled pilot and mechanic. In the first few years with the JSA, he could be seen piloting the JSA's jet, the Steel Eagle, as well as the Star Rocket Racer and earlier being Infinity, Inc.'s primary pilot. * : In addition to his native language, Al Rothstein is also fluent in Kahndaqi. * : Al went to the University of Southern California on a basketball scholarship. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Increasing his size beyond his optimal limitations causes Al great physical discomfort. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * During his time as Nuklon, Albert was able to phase through walls. | Wikipedia = Albert Rothstein | Links = * }} Category:Infinity, Inc. members Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Conglomerate members Category:Jews Category:Justice League International members Category:Atom